Mon Immortel
by princessed
Summary: Comme je m'ennuie, je vous traduis un bout de la pire fic anglophone que j'ai pu trouver. Je vous préviens, c'est une daube monumentale. Voici l'épilogue.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est la traduction d'une fic en anglais écrite par un gros troll qui a fait exprès de la faire la plus mauvaise possible. Orthographe nulle, personnages dénaturés, horrible Mary Sue : tout y est. Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'à elle, il n'y a aucun profit financier dans cette affaire et j'espère que Mme Rowling ne lira jamais cette horreur, elle pleurerait.

_Chapitre 1_

Note de l'auteur : noirci beaucoup (oui, parce que je suis goffique) à mes 2 copines (hé, pas dans ce sens-là) raven, bloodytearz666 pour m'aidé avec 7 histoire et l'orthographe. Vous êtes géniales ! Justin tu é l'amour de ma vie déprimée et T génial !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Salut je m'appelle Ebony Dark'ness Démence Raven Way et j'ai de longs cheveux noir corbeau d'ébène (ils m'ont donné mon nom) avec des mèches violettes et des pointes rouges qui me descendent au milieu du dos et des yeux bleu de glace comme des larmes limpides et beaucoup de gens me disent que je ressemble à Amy Lee (note : si vous savez pas qui c'est dégagez !). Je suis pas parente avec Gerard Way mais j'aimerais parce qu'il est vraiment très sexy. Je suis un vampire mais mes dents sont droites et blanches. J'ai la peau pale et blanche. Je suis aussi une sorcière et je vais à une école de magie qui s'appelle Poudlard en Angleterre où je suis en septième année (j'ai dix-sept ans). Je suis goth (au cas où vous auriez pas remarqué) et je porte surtout du noir. J'adore Hot Topic et j'y achète tous mes vêtements. Par exemple aujourd'hui je portais un corset noir avec de la dentelle assortie autour et une minijupe en cuir noir, des bas résille roses et des bottes de combat noires. Je portais du rouge à lèvres noir, du fond de teint blanc, de l'eye-liner noir et de l'ombre à paupières rouge. Je marchais en dehors de Poudlard. Il neigeait et il pleuvait donc il n'y avait pas de soleil et j'en étais très contente. Des tas de poufs m'ont regardée. Je leur ai montré mon index.

"Hé Ebony !" a crié une voix. J'ai regardé. C'était…. Drago Malefoy !

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Drago?" ai-je demandé.

"Rien." A-t-il dit, tout timide.

Mais là, j'ai entendu mes amies m'appeler et j'ai dû y aller.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Note de la traductrice: je sais c'est nul. Je traduis ça uniquement parce que je m'ennuie.


	2. Chapitre 2 et 3

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, je ne traduis cette fic que parce que je… En fait, je n'ai aucune raison de la traduire, sauf peut-être une pointe de masochisme. Ne la lisez pas, c'est nul.

Mon Immortel, chapitres 2 et 3

Note : Noirci bloodytearz666 2 m'avoir aidé avec ce chapitr ! Et lé pouf arreté avec vos flamers OK !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le jour suivant je me suis réveillée dans ma chambre. Il neigeait et il pleuvait encore. J'ai ouvert la porte de mon cercueil et j'ai bu du sang dans une bouteille que j'avais. Mon cercueil était en ébène noir et à l'intérieur c'était du velours rose sexy avec les bouts en dentelle noire. Je suis sortie de mon cercueil et j'ai enlevé mon tee-shirt MCR géant que je mets comme pyjama. A la place, j'ai mis une robe en cuir noir, un collier avec un pentagramme, des bottes de combats et des bas résille. J'ai mis quatre paires de boucles d'oreilles dans mes oreilles percées et mis mes cheveux dans une espèce de chignon désordonné.

Ma copine, Willow (Note : Raven cé toi !) s'est réveillée et m'a souri. Elle a agité ses longs cheveux noir corbeau noirs avec des mèches roses qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille et a ouvert ses yeux vert forêt. Elle a mis son tee-shirt Marilyn Manson avec une mini-jupe noire, des bas résille et des bottes pointues à talons hauts. On s'est maquillées (rouge à lèvres noir fond de teint blanc et eye-liner noir.)

"oh, ptin, je t'ai vue parler avec Drago Malefoy hier!" elle a dit, toute excitée.

"Ouais ? Et alors ?" j'ai dit en rougissant.

"T'aimes bien Drago?" elle a demandé en sortant de la maison Serpentard et en allant dans le grand hall.

"Ptin, non !" j'ai crié.

"Eh si !" elle s'est exclamée. Et là, Drago est venu vers moi.

"Salut." Il a dit.

"Salut." J'ai répondu d'un air dragueur.

"Devine quoi." Il a dit.

"Quoi ?" j'ai demandé.

"Eh bien, Good Charlotte sont en concert à Pré-au-Lard." M'a-t-il dit.

"Oh. Ptin. Nom. De. Dieu !" j'ai crié. _J'adore_GC. C'est mon groupe préféré, avec MCR.

"Et…. Tu voudrais venir avec moi ?" a-t-il demandé.

J'ai eu le souffle coupé.

* * *

Chapitre 3

NOTE : ARETE D'INSULTER CETE HISTOIRE LES POUF OK ! et dailleur noirci o goffiques pour lé bone reveiws ! NOIRCI ENCORE RAVEN! O oui é lé parol de Good Chralotte ne son pa a moi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La nuit du concert j'ai mis mes bottes à talons hauts lacées tout le long. En dessous j'avais des bas résille déchirés rouges. Et j'ai mis une minirobe en cuir noir avec des machines corsets devant et derrière. J'ai mis des résilles pareil sur mes bras. J'ai redressé mes cheveux et fait des tas de pointes avec. Je me sentais un peu déprimée alors je me suis tailladée un poignet. J'ai lu un livre déprimant en attendant que ça arrête de saigner et j'ai écouté du GC. J'ai vernis mes ongles en noir et mis des TAS d'eye-liner noir. Et j'ai mis du rouge à lèvres noir. Je n'ai pas mis de fond de teint parce que je suis pâle de toute façon. J'ai bu du sang humain et j'étais prête à aller au concert.

Je suis sortie. Drago m'attendait devant sa voiture volante. Il portait un tee-shirt de Simple Plan (ils allaient jouer au concert aussi), un pantalon de skater baggy, du vernis à ongles noir et un peu d'eye-liner (Note : ya dé mec ki en porte ok !).

"Salut Draco !" j'ai dit d'une voix déprimée.

"Salut Ebony." Il a répondu. On est entrés dans sa Mercedes-Benz volante noire (la plaque disait 666) et on a volé jusqu'à l'endroit du concert. En chemin on a écouté Good Charlotte et Marilyn Manson avec excitation. On a fumé des cigarettes et des drogues. En arrivant, on a tous deux couru hors de la voiture. On est allé dans la fosse devant la scène et on a sauté sur place en écoutant Good Charlotte.

"_You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life." _chantait Joel (lé parol de 7 chanson ne mapartiène pa).

"Joel est trop grave sexy." j'ai dit à Drago, en le montrant du doigt quand il chantait et remplissait le club avec sa voix pas croyable.

Soudain Drago avait l'air triste.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" j'ai demandé en écoutant la musique. Et j'ai compris.

"Hé ça va, je ne le préfère pas à TOI !" j'ai dit.

"Vraiment ?" a demandé Drago avec sensibilité en mettant ses bras autour de moi comme pour me protéger.

"Vraiment." j'ai dit. "D'ailleurs je ne connais même pas Joel et il sort avec cette conne d'Hilary Duff. Putain, qu'est-ce que je déteste cette salope." Ai-je dit avec dégoût en pensant à sa tête de blonde moche.

La soirée s'est très bien passée et j'ai passé un moment génial. Drago aussi. Après le concert, on a bu de la bière et demandé des autographes et des photos avec eux à Benji et Joel. On a pris des souvenirs du concert. Drago et moi on est retournés dans la Mercedes-Benz, mais Drago n'est pas retourné à Poudlard, à la place il a conduit la voiture dans ……………………… la forêt interdite !

* * *

Note de la traductrice : Amy Lee est la chanteuse du groupe Evanescence, dont la chanson « My Immortal » donne d'ailleurs son titre à cette fic (les pauvres). Hot Topic est une marque de vêtements américaine (introuvable au Royaume-Uni, à ce qu'il paraît). Good Charlotte, je ne connais pas, et j'ai eu la flemme de chercher. 


	3. Chapitres 4, 5 et 6

Ceci n'a absolument rien à voir avec Harry Potter. C'est juste une fanfiction. D'ailleurs, même les notes de l'auteur ne sont pas de moi. Merci de lire cette daube.

Chapitres 4, 5 et 6

Note de l'auteur : j'é di arété lé flamer ok ebony s'apele ENOBY pas mary su OK ! DRAGO ES TEEELEMEN AMOUREU kil agi plu pareil ! Ils on jamé fé sa avan ok !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DRAGO!" J'ai crié. "Ptin, qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais ?"

Drago n'a pas répondu mais il a arrêté la voiture volante et en est sorti. J'en suis aussi sortie, par curiosité.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous, ptin ?" j'ai demandé, furieuse.

"Ebony ?" a-t-il demandé.

"Quoi ?" ai-je dit brusquement.

Drago s'est approché encore plus et j'ai regardé dans ses yeux rouges gothiques (il portait des lentilles de couleur) qui révélaient une âme si triste et si mauvaise et puis soudain je ne me sentais plus du tout furieuse.

Et puis…………… soudain, juste au moment où je Drago m'a embrassée passionnément. Drago est monté sur moi et on a commence à s'envoyer en l'air vivement contre un arbre. Il m'a enlevé mon top et j'ai enlevé ses vêtements. J'ai même enlevé mon soutien-gorge. Puis il a mis son truc dans mon vous-savez-quoi et on l'a fait pour la première fois.

"Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! " ai-je crié. Je commençais à attraper un orgasme. On s'est mis à s'embrasser partout et mon corps pâle est devenu tout chaud. Et puis….

"QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA BANDE D'ENFOIRES !"

C'était…………………………………………………….Dumbledore !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Note de l'autere : ARRETE les flamers! Si vou flamé sa ve dir ke vous ete 1 pouf ou 1 poseur ! Dumbledeor il jur selemen parce kil a la migrène ok et en plus il é furie parce kil on kouché ensemble ! PS je vé pa update avan d'avoir cinq bon revoiws!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore a fait et Drago et moi on l'a suivi. Il n'arrêtait pas de nous crier dessus.

"Imbéciles radocules !" a-t-il crié.

Je me suis mise à pleurer des larmes de sang sur mon visage pâle. Drago m'a consolée. Quand on est arrivés au château, Dumbledore nous a amenés aux professeurs Rogue et McGonagall, qui semblaient tous deux très en colère.

"Ils avaient des rapports sexuels dans la Forêt Interdite !" a-t-il hurlé d'une voix furieuse.

"Pourquoi avoir fait une chose pareille, médiocres cancres ?" a demandé professeur McGonagall.

"Comment avez-vous osé ?" a demandé professeur Rogue.

Et là, Drago a hurlé. "PARCE QUE JE L'AIME !"

Tout est devenu calme. Dumbledore et professeur McGonagall avaient toujours l'air furieux mais professeur Rogue a dit. "Bien. Très bien. Vous pouvez monter dans vos chambres."

Drago et moi sommes montés pendant que les profs nous regardaient d'un air furieux.

"Est-ce que ça va, Ebony ?" m'a demandé doucement Drago.

"Ouais, je crois." Ai-je menti. Je suis allée dans le dortoir des filles et brossé mes dents et mes cheveux et mis une robe noire décolletée qui descendait jusqu'au sol avec de la dentelle tout autour et des escarpins noirs. Quand je suis sortie….

Drago se tenait devant la salle de bains, et il s'est mis à chanter 'I just wanna live' de Good Charlotte. J'étais tellement flattée, même s'il n'était pas censé être là. On s'est étreints et embrassés. Après, on s'est souhaité bonne nuit et il est renter dans sa chambre à contrecoeur.

* * *

Chapitre 6

Note de l'auteur : les poufs je vou emerd ok ! PS je vai pa update avan d'avoir des bon revows !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le jour suivant, je me suis réveillée dans mon cercueil. J'ai mis une minijupe noire au bord tout déchiré et un top assorti couvert de crânes rouges et des bottes à talons hauts qui étaient noires. J'ai mis deux paires de boules d'oreilles en forme de crânes et deux croix dans mes oreilles. J'ai mis du spray violet sur mes cheveux.

Dans le grand hall, j'ai mangé des céréales Count Chocula avec du sang à la place du lait, et un verre de sang rouge. Soudain, quelqu'un m'a bousculée. Tout le sang s'est renversé sur mon top.

"Pauvre type !" ai-je crié avec colère. J'ai regretté d'avoir dit ça en levant les yeux car je regardais le visage pâle et blanc d'un garçon gothique aux cheveux noirs rayés de rouge qui faisaient des pointes. Il portait tellement d'eye-liner que ça lui descendait sur le visage et il portait du rouge à lèvres noir. Il n'avait plus de lunettes et il portait maintenant des verres de contact rouges comme ceux de Drago et il n'y avait plus de cicatrice sur son fron. Il avait un menton mal rasé viril. Il avait un accent anglais sexy. Il ressemblait exactement à Joel Madden. Il était tellement sexy que mon corps est devenu tout chaud quand je l'ai vu un peu comme une érection mais je n'en ai pas eu car je suis une fille, spèce de taré.

"Je suis désolé." a-t-il dit d'une voix timide.

"Ce n'est rien. Tu t'appelles comment ?" ai-je demandé.

"Je m'appelle Harry Potter, bien que la plupart des gens m'appellent Vampire ces derniers temps." a-t-il maugréé.

"Pourquoi ?" me suis-je exclamée.

"Parce que j'adore le goût du sang humain." a-t-il dit en pouffant de rire.

"Eh bien, je _suis _un vampire." Ai-je confessé.

"Vraiment ?" a-t-il gémi.

"Ouais." Ai-je rugi.

On s'est assis pour parler pendant un moment. Puis Drago est venu derrière moi et m'a dit qu'il avait une surprise pour moi, je suis donc partie avec lui.

* * *

Note de la traductrice : je sais que les scènes de sexe sont normalement interdites sur ce site mais celle-ci… No comment ! Si elle vous choque vraiment, signalez-le, j'enlèverai les passages posant problème. Count Chocula est une marque de céréales américaine, on n'en trouve pas au Royaume-Uni. Toutes mes excuses pour les insultes. 


	4. Chapitres 7, 8 et 9

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'au troll qui a écrit cette histoire. Pas de procès svp (mais on accepte très bien les flamers).

Chapitres 7, 8 et 9

Note de l'oteur : bon ok lé mec j'écri sa juste parce que j'ai u 5 bon reviuws. E o fette jécriré pa le prochin avan d'avoir DISSE bon ! ARETE LE FLAMER OU JE VOU SINIALE ! Evony cé pa une Marie Sue ok elle é pa parfète ELLE é SATANITSE ! é el a dé pb ele é dépriméssive a la fin !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drago et moi nous tenions nos blanches mains pâles avec du vernis à ongle noir en montant. Je portais des singes satanistes rouges sur mes ongles en vernis rouge (note de l'auteur : vou trouvé ke sa fait Maru Sue ?). J'ai fait signe à Vampire. Un malheur sombre se lisait dans ses yeux déprimés. Je crois qu'il était jaloux de moi parce que je sortais avec Drago. En tout cas, je suis montée avec Drago, toute excitée. On est entrés dans sa chambre et on a verrouillé la porte. Et puis…………

On s'est mis à se rouler des papelles passivement et on s'est retiré nos vêtements avec enthousiasme. Il m'a pelotée avant que j'enlève mon top. Puis j'ai enlevé mon soutien-gorge en cuir noir et il a enlevé son pantalon. On est allés sur le lit et on a commencé à s'envoyer en l'air tout nus et puis il a mis son truc de garçon dans le mien et on a FAIT L'AMOUR. (cé stupide ?)

"Oh Drago, Drago!" ai-je crié en attrapant un orgasme quand tout à coup j'ai vu un tatouage que je n'avais jamais vu avant sur le bras de Drago. C'était un cœur noir traversé d'une flèche. Dessus, en écriture gothique sanglante, il y avait les mots………… Vampire !

J'étais trop furieuse.

"Salaud !" ai-je crié avec colère en sautant du lit.

"Non ! Non ! Mais tu ne comprends pas !" a plaidé Drago. Mais je savais trop bien.

"Non, ptin d'idiot !" ai-je crié. "Tu as sans doute le sida de toute façon !"

J'ai remis mes vêtements avec humeur et je suis sortie bruyamment. Drago m'a suivie en courant bien que tout nu. Il avait un vous-savez-quoi vraiment gros mais j'étais trop furieuse pour faire attention. Je suis sortie bruyamment et j'ai continué jusqu'à me trouver dans la classe de Vampire où il suivait un cours avec professeur Rogue et d'autres personnes.

"VAMPIRE POTTER, FILS DE PUTE !" ai-je crié.

* * *

Chapitre 8

Note de l'auteur : arête les flasseurs ok ! si vou émé pas vous ete un pouf !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

Tout le monde dans la classe m'a regardée fixement et puis Drago est entré dans la pièce même s'il était à poil et s'est mis à me supplier de le reprendre.

"Ebony, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !" a crié Drago avec tristesse.

Mon amie B'loody Mary Smith m'a souri discrètement. Elle a repoussé une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs gothiques et ouvert ses yeux écarlates comme du sang et porteurs de verres de contact. Elle portait du maquillage blanc sur sa peau blanche et pâle. Hermione avait été kidnappée à sa naissance. Ses vrais parents sont des vampires et l'un d'eux est une sorcière mais Voldemort a tué sa mère et son père en a fait une dépression et s'est suicidé. Ça lui donne encore des cauchemars et elle est très sombre et déprimée. Il se trouve aussi que son vrai nom est Smith et pas Granger. (Comme elle s'est convertie au satanisme, elle est maintenant dans Serpentard, pas Griffondort. )

"Qu'est-ce que vous désirez, imbécile ridicule !" a dit Rogue d'un ton colérique et humiliant mais je l'ai ignoré.

"Vampire, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as trompée avec Drago !" lui ai-je crié.

Tout le monde a eu le souffle coupé.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi Ebony était tellement en colère après moi. J'étais allé sorti avec Vampire (je suis bi, tout comme Ebony) pendant un moment mais après, il m'a brisé le cœur. Il m'a largué parce qu'il aimait bien Britney, une grosse pétasse nulle. On est juste bons amis maintenant. Il a eu des problèmes terribles, et maintenant, il était gothique. (Haha, comme si je voulais qu'on me voit avec un prétentieux bcbg.)

"Mais je ne sors plus avec Drago !" a dit Vampire.

"Ouais, c'est vrai ! Dégage, salopard de pourri !" ai-je crié. J'ai quitté la pièce en courant et je suis partie dans la Forêt Interdite, là où j'ai donné ma virilité à Drago, et je me suis mise à éclater en sanglots.

* * *

Chapitre 9

Note de l'auteur : arété de flamer ok ! jé pa lu tou lé bouquin ! sa vien du film ok alors cé pa ma faute si dumbeldor dit dé gro mots ! en plus JAI DI KIL AVAIT MAL A LA TETE ! et si rouge n'aime pa harry maintenant c'est parce kil é chrétien et ke vampire est sataniste ! MCR cé génial !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

J'étais tellement triste et furieuse. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Drago m'avait trompée. Je me suis mise à pleurer contre l'arbre où je l'avais fait avec Drago.

Puis, soudainement d'un coup, un homme horrible avec des yeux rouges et pas de nez et tout ça s'est mis à voler vers moi sur un balai ! Il n'avait pas de nez (comme Voldemort dans le film, en fait) et il ne portait que du noir mais il n'était visiblement pas gothique. C'était…… Voldemort!

"Non !" ai-je crié d'une voix terrifiée mais alors Voldemort a crié "Impero !" et je ne pouvais pas me sauver.

"Dolorès !" lui ai-je crié. Voldemort tomba de son balai et se mit à crier. Bien qu'étant sadique, j'avais de la peine pour lui alors je me suis arrêtée.

"Ebony." hurla-t-il. "Tu dois occire Vampire Potter !"

J'ai pensé à Vampire, à ses yeux sexah, ses cheveux noirs gothiques et son visage qui ressemble exactement à celui de Joel Madden. Je me suis souvenue que Drago m'a dit que je ne comprenais pas, alors j'ai pensé, et si Drago était sorti avec Vampire avant que je sorte avec lui et qu'ils aient rompu ?

"Non, Voldemort !" ai-je hurlé en réponse.

Voldemort m'a donné un revolver. "Non ! s'il vous plait !" ai-je supplié.

"Tu le dois !" a-t-il hurlé. "Si tu ne le fais point, j'occirai ton bien-aimé damoiseau Drago !"

"Comment le savez-vous ?" ai-je demandé, surprise.

Voldemort m'a regardée avec mépris, comme si j'étais une ptin de retardée. "Je possédois le don de télékinésie." a-t-il répondu cruellement. "Et si tu n'assassinois point Vampire, tu sauras ce qui arrivera à Drago!" a-t-il crié. Puis il est parti, furieux, sur son balai.

J'étais tellement effrayée et bouleversée que je ne savais pas quoi faire. Soudain, Drago est entré dans les bois.

"Drago !" ai-je dit. "Salut !"

"Salut." a-t-il répondu, mais son visage était tout triste. Il portait du fond de teint blanc et de l'eye-liner qui faisait une espèce de pentagramme désordonné (fo comprendre) entre Joel Madden et Gerard Way.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" ai-je demandé.

"Non." a-t-il répondu.

"Je regrette de m'être énervée comme ça mais j'ai cru que tu m'avais trompée." ai-je expulsé.

"Ça va." il a dit, tout déprimé, et on est rentrés à Poudlard en s'envoyant en l'air.

* * *

Notes de la traductrice : la fic d'origine a effectivement reçu des reviews positives, toutes écrites dans le même langage SMS illisible, ce qui me laisse supposer qu'elles étaient toutes envoyées par la même personne. Dans la version originale du chapitre 9, quand Voldy attaque Ebony, celle-ci crie « Crookshanks » (Pattenrond) au lieu de « Crucio » (Endoloris). Ça fait rire car on a l'impression qu'elle appelle le chat ! 


	5. Chapitres 10, 11 et 12

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à J.K. Rowling. Les personnages de cette fic qui ne sont pas à Mme Rowling sont à l'auteure de cette fic traduite par moi et elle peut les garder, ce n'est pas moi qui en voudrai.

Chapitres 10, 11 et 12

Note de l'auteure : arêté bande de PD si vou émé pa mon istoire fo dégagé ! ps en fait b'loody mary est pa moldu apré tou elle et vampire son méchants cé pour sa kil ont chancé de maisons ok !

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'ai eu vraiment peur de Vlodemort pendant toute la journée. J'étais même énervée en allant aux répétitions de mon groupe de métal gothique Bloody Gothic Rose 666. J'en suis la chanteuse principale et je joue de la guitare. Les gens disent qu'on ressemble à un croisement entre GC, Slipknot et MCR. Les autres membres du groupe sont B'loody Mary, Vampire, Draco, Ron (bien qu'on l'appelle Diabolo maintenant. Ses cheveux sont devenus noirs et zébrés de bleu.) et Hargrid. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Drago et Vampire étaient déprimés et ne venaient donc pas et qu'on a écrit des chansons à la place. Je savais que Drago était probablement en train de se taillader les poignets (ça ne le tuerait pas parce qu'il est un vampire aussi et qu'on ne peut tuer un vampire qu'avec une c-r-o-i-x (il n'y a aucun moyen pour que j'écrive ça) ou un pixel) et que Vampire était probablement en train de regarder un film déprimant comme Noces Funèbres. J'avais mis une chemise en cuir noir qui mettait mes nénés en valeur et une petite minijupe assortie avec les mots Simple Plan sur le cul. Vous pensez peut-être que je suis une salope mais pas du tout.

On chantait une reprise de 'Helena' et à la fin de la chanson, j'ai soudain éclaté en sanglots.

"Ebony ! est-ce que ça va ?" a demandé B'loody Mary d'un ton inquiet.

"Ptin, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?" ai-je demandé avec colère. Et puis j'ai dit. "Bon, Voldemort est venu et ce ptin de taré m'a dit de zigouiller Harry ! Mais je ne veux pas le tuer parce qu'il est vraiment gentil, même si c'est vrai qu'il est sorti avec Drago. Mais si je ne tue pas Harry, cet enfoiré de Voldemort va tuer Drago !" J'ai éclaté en sanglots.  
Soudain, Drago a sauté de derrière un mur.

"Ptin, pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ça !" a-t-il crié. "comment as-tu… espèce de salope poseuse moldue !" (cé loin du personage ?)

Je me suis mise à pleurer encore et encore. Hypersensible, Drago s'est mis à pleurer. Puis il est parti en courant et en pleurant.

On a répété encore pendant une heure. Puis soudain, Dumbeldore est entré, furieux ! Ses yeux étaient embrasés et je savais que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas dû à une migraine.

"Qu'avez-vous fait !" Il s'est mis à pleurer avec sagesse. (vou voyez 7 foi il jure pas et 7 foi il é vréme NRV et vou allé voir pourkoi) "Ebony on a trouvé Drago dans sa chambre. Il s'est suicidé en se tailladant les poignets."

* * *

Chapitre 11

Note de l'oteur : Jé di arêté lé flamers les poufs ! regardé si ce chapitre é stupide !1111 sa parle de truc trè sérieu ! regardé si cé stupide et merci à ma copine Raven de mavoir édé !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NON!" ai-je crié. J'étais horreurifiée ! B'loody Mary a essayé de me consoler mais je lui ai dit d'aller se faire enculer et je me suis enfuie dans ma chambre pour me pleurer. Dumbledore m'a poursuivie en criant mais il a dû s'arrêter quand je suis entrée dans ma chambre car autrement, il aurait eu l'air d'un perv.

De toute façon, je me suis mise à pleurer des larmes de sang et ensuite j'ai tailladé mes deux poignets. Tout s'est répandu sur mes vêtements alors je les ai retirés et j'ai sauté dans le bain, furieuse, en mettant une chanson de Linkin Park à plein volume. J'ai attrapé un pixel et j'ai failli me l'enfoncer dans le cœur pour me suicider. Ptin, j'étais tellement déprimée ! je suis sortie de la baignoire et j'ai mis troistement une robe noire décolletée couverte de dentelles. J'ai mis des escarpins noirs avec des trucs en métal au bout et six paires de boucles d'oreilles en forme de crânes. J'arrivais pas à croire à ce ptin de truc. Puis j'ai regardé par la fenêtre et j'ai crié… Rouge m'espionnait et était en train de me filmer ! Et Loopin se mastiquait en regardant la vidéo ! Ils étaient assis sur leurs balais.

"HE, PTIN DE PERVERS, ARRÊTEZ DE ME REGARDER A POIL ! VOUS ÊTES PEDOPHILES OU QUOI !" ai-je crié en mettant une serviette noire avec une photo de Marilyn Mason dessus. Soudain, Vampire est entré en courant.

"Abra Kedavra!" a-t-il crié à Rouge et Loopin en braquant sa bavette. J'ai pris mon flingue et j'ai tire sur Rouge et Loopin un milliard de fois et ils se sont mis à crier et la camera s'est cassée. Soudain, Dumblydore est entré en courant. "Ebony, on a appris que quelqu'un a – NOOOOOOOOOOOOON !" a-t-il crié en regardant Rouge et Loopin et puis il a agité sa baguette et soudain…

Hargrid est entré en courant sur son balai et a dit à tout le monde qu'il fallait qu'on parle.

"Qu'en savez-vous, Hargrid? Vous êtes juste un petit élève de Poudlard !"

"JE SUIS PEUT-ÊTRE UN ELEVE…." A dit Hargirid avec colère avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt. "MAIS JE SUIS AUSSI UN SATANISTE !"

"C'est impossible." A dit Rouge d'un ton sec tandis que du sang coulait de sa main blessée par la baguette de Dumblydore. "Il doit y avoir d'autres facteurs."

"T'EN A AUCUN !" ai-je crié comme une dingue.

Loopin tenait la camera triompéléphamment. "Les verres sont peut-être foutus mais on a toujours la bande !"

Je me sentais faible, plus que quand je ne bois pas assez de sang.

"Pourquoi vous faites ça ?" a demandé Loopin avec colère en essuyant ses mains sales sur sa cage.

Et alors, j'ai entendu les mots que j'avais déjà entendus mais pas prononcés par lui. Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir choquée et heureuse ou si je devais le mordre ou boire son sang parce que je me sentais faible.

"PARCE QUE…PARCE QUE…." A dit Hargid avant de s'arrêter thé à trallement en agitant sa baguette dans les airs. Puis il nous est tombés dessus en chantant la version gothique d'une chanson de 50 Cent.

"Parce que vous êtes goffique ?" a demandé Rouge d'une voix un peu effrayée parce qu'il avait porc que cela signifie qu'il avait des liens avec Satan.

"Parce que JE L'AIME!"

* * *

Chapitre 12

Note de l'oteur : arête lé flamers ok hargrid é pédofil pour 1 tas de gens dans lé éloles américaines sont comme ça je voulè parlé du problème ! comment vou savé ke rouge n'ést pa krétien en plus hargrid é pa vrément amoureux d'ebony c'été sedric ok !

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**J'étais sur le point de me taillader encore les poignets avec le couteau en argent que Draco m'avait donné au cas où quelque chose lui arriverait. Il m'avait dit de l'utiliser vaillamment contre un ennemi mais je savais qu'on devait partir ensemble.**

"**NON !" ****JE CROYAIS QUE C'ETAIT HAIRgrid mais c'était Vampire. Il s'est mis à crier. "PTIN DE MERDE ! NOOOOON ! MA CICATRICE ME FAIT MAL !" et puis….. ses yeux ont roulé vers le haut ! On pouvait juste voir ses blancs rouges.**

**Je me suis arrêtée. "Comment le savais-tu ?"**

"**Je l'ai vu ! Et ma cicatrice est redevenue un éclair !"**

"**NO!" ****Je me suis rapprochée en courant. "Je croyais que tu n'avais plus de cicatrice !" ai-je crié.**

"**Si, mais Diabolo l'a changée en pentagramme pour moi et je la couvre toujours de fond de teint." a-t-il répondu. "En tout cas, ma cicatrice me fait mal et est redevenue un éclair ! Sauve-moi ! puis j'ai eu une vision de ce qui est arrivé à Drago…………….Volfemort le tient en bondage !"**

De toute façon, j'étais dans le bureau d'infirmerie, à soigner mes poignets lacérés. Rouge et Loopin et HAHRID y étaient aussi. Ils iraient à l'hôpital St Manga après leur convalescence car c'était des pédofiles et qu'on ne peut pas garder comme profs des enfoirés de pervers dans une école pleine de filles canon. Dumbledore avait constipé la camera cidéo qu'ils avaient prise de moi à poil. Je leur ai fait un doigt d'honneur.

En tout cas, Hargrid est venu près de mon lit d'hôpital en tenant un bouquet de roses roses.

"Enoby, je dois te dire quelque chose." m'a-t-il dit d'un ton très sérieux en me donnant les roses.

"Dégage." lui ai-je dit. "De toute façon tu sais très bien que je déteste le rose et les ptins d'enfoirés de gosses de riches comme toi." ai-je dit sèchement. Hargrid avait été méchant avec moi avant de devenir gottique.

"Non Enoby." a dit Hargrid. "Ce ne sont pas des roses."

"Quoi, tu les trouve goffs, poseur de gosse de riche ?" ai-je demandé parce qu'il m'avait mis en colère en m'apportant des roses roses.

"Je t'ai sauvé la vie !" a-t-il crié, furieux. "Non, ai-je répondu." "Tu m'as épargné la honte d'être filmée sous la douche comme Paris Hilton et d'avoir la vidéo regardée par Rouge et Loopin." Qui s'est MASTABE (vou voyé je lé bien écri) dessus, a-t-il ajouté silencieusement.

"je m'en fous !" ai-je crié, fourieuse.

Il a bragué sa baquette sur les roses roses. "Ce ne sont pas des roses." Soudain, il les a regardées d'un air mauvais et a murmuré _Well If you wanted Honesty that's all you haD TO SAY! _.

"C'est pas une incantation, c'est une chanson de MCR." ai-je corrigé avec sagesse.

"Je sais, je me chauffais juste les cordes vocales." Puis il a crié. "_Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(pour tou les fans _mcr cools et goffiques, c'est un omage ! surtout toi raven je t'aime ma copine !_)imo noto okayo!_"

Et alors, les roses se sont changées en une énorme flamme noire qui flottait dans les airs. Et elle était noire. Maintenant, je savais qu'il n'était pas bcbg.

"OK je crois que tu sais où Drako s'est foutu ?"

Hairgrid a roulé des yeux. J'ai regardé dans les boules de feu mais je ne pouvais rien voir.

"Tu vois, Enobby," a dit Dumblydore, en nous regardant tous les deux tandis qu'on regardait les flammes. "Pour voir ce qu'il y a dans les Flam (HAHA LES REVIEWRS FLAMERS FO COMPRENDR) tu doi d'abord te trouver toi-même, k ?"

"JE ME SUIS DEJA TROUVE OK MECHANT VIEILLARD !" a crié Hargrid. dUMBLydore a eu l'air choqué. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas mal à la tête, autrement il aurait répondu quelque chose.

Hairgrid est retourné dans son lit en courant. "Vou menté, prof dumbledoree!"

De toute façon, quand je me suis sentie mieux, je suis allée en haut et j'ai mis une minirobe en cuir noir à dentelles avec les bords lacérés. Il y avait des machins façon corset sur le devant. Puis j'ai mis des bas résille noirs et des bottes noires à talons hauts avec des photos de Billie Joe Armstrong dessus. J'ai mis mes cheveux tout autour de moi pour ressembler à Samara dans the Ring (si vou savé pa ki cé vou êtes un pouf alors dégagé !) et j'ai mis du rouge à lèvres rouge sang, de l'eye-liner noir et du gloss noir.

"T'as l'air _kawai_." A dit B'loody Mary tristement. "Noirci (fo comprendre) toi aussi." Ai-je répondu tristement, mais j'étais toujours bouleversée. J'ai tailladé mes deux poignets en me sentant totalement déprimée et j'ai sucé tout le sang. J'ai encore pleuré dans ma salle de bains et j'ai baissé les stores pour que Rouge et Loopin ne puisse pas m'espionner cette fois. Je suis allée en cours. Vampire était en soins des couvertures magiques. Il avait l'air tellement déprimé parce que Drago avait disparu et qu'il avait été amoureux de Drago. Il suçait le sang d'un Poufsouffle.

"Salut." a-t-il dit sombrement. "Salut." ai-je répondu sur le même ton.

On s'est regardés pendant un moment. Harry avait de beaux yeux rouges gothiques qui ressemblaient tellement à ceux de Drago. Puis……… on s'est sautés dessus et on s'est mis à se baiser.

"ARRÊTEZ CA MAINTENANT NIGAUDS EN RUT !" a crié professeur McGoggle qui nous regardait comme tous les autres.

"Vampire fils de pute !" ai-je dit en le giflant. "Arrête d'essayer de me baiser. Tu sais que j'aimais Drago !" ai-je crié avant de me sauver, furieuse.

Et puis il s'est mis à crier. "PTIN DE MERDE ! NOOOOON ! MA CICATRICE ME FAIT MAL !" et puis….. ses yeux ont roulé vers le haut ! On pouvait juste voir ses blancs rouges.

"NO!" Je me suis rapprochée en courant.

"Je croyais que tu n'avais plus de cicatrice !" ai-je crié.

"Si, mais Diabolo l'a changée en pentagramme pour moi et je la couvre toujours de fond de teint." a-t-il répondu. "En tout cas, ma cicatrice me fait mal et puis j'ai eu une vision de ce qui est arrivé à Drago…………….Volfemort le tient en bondage !"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

UN GROS NOIRCI A RAVEN MA SŒUR DE SANG GOFFIXE PTIN T'ES CENSEE LIRE CA !11111111

HE RAVEN T'AURAIS PAS VU MON PULL I

* * *

N.d.T. Noces Funèbres est un film de Tim Burton (que personnellement j'ai trouvé trop atypique et émouvant pour être déprimant). Samara est un personnage de film d'horreur, une enfant démoniaque qui cache son visage derrière ses longs cheveux noirs. D'après un reviewer anglophone, kawaii signifie mignon en japonais. J'aurais peut-être dû vous chercher les références des musiciens cités mais j'ai pas eu le courage (je sais, c'est la honte). 


	6. Epilogue

Ça y est, c'est officiel : la fanfiction _My Immortal_ n'existe plus.

Ecrite par le troll Tara Gilesbie (ou Tara Gilespie, ou Gliesbie, ou Glesbian), elle était devenue presque culte de trollerie : il suffisait de taper '_Worst fanfiction ever'_ sur google pour la trouver en première position, et elle avait recueilli plus de 10 000 reviews, désobligeantes pour la plupart et certaines complètement hilarantes. Apparemment, l'auteure a dû décider que la plaisanterie avait assez duré et l'a effacée d'elle-même. Ou alors, le site s'en est chargé.

Du coup, je crois que je ne vais pas traduire les autres chapitres. Mais voici tout de même un petit aperçu de ce qui se passe par la suite (rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas tout lu) :

Ebony pique une crise de désespoir : elle est trop belle, trop sexy et trop parfaite, ce qui fait que tout le monde tombe amoureux d'elle et que ça l'énerve. Elle préfèrerait être normale.

Neville, rebaptisé Navel (nombril), fait son apparition. C'est devenu un Gary Stu « goffique », ridicule et pas du tout charismatique, comme tous les autres personnages.

Dumbledore porte un tee-shirt Avril Lavigne.

Marty McFly (_Retour vers le futur_) et Tom Bombadil (_Le seigneur des anneaux_) font une apparition.

Hedwige a une expérience sexuelle à plusieurs avec d'autres élèves (parce que dans _My Immortal_, Hedwige est un garçon élève à Poudlard et pas une chouette).

Ebony a maintenant Tara parmi ses prénoms.

Vers le quarantième chapitre, le compte de Tara est piraté. Le pirate insère un chapitre hilarant et très bien orthographié dans lequel il réserve un sort infâme à Ebony : elle meurt et se retrouve en enfer, condamnée à porter des vêtements de petite fille modèle pour l'éternité.

Au bout d'un moment, Tara reprend le contrôle de son compte internet (ce qui laisse supposer qu'elle avait fait semblant de pirater son propre compte pour rigoler) et ajoute encore trois chapitres aussi mauvais que les autres.

Miss Gliesbie annonce qu'elle espère que dans l'un des livres, Drago et Harry seront ensemble. Selon elle, si ce n'est pas le cas, J.K. Rowling est homophobe.

Tara s'était même créée une pétition pour prouver au monde qu'elle était 'goffique', et un profil sur je ne sais plus quel site. Elle a dû se lasser ou se trouver un autre hobby. Et voilà : cette fanfic n'existe plus. Malheureusement, elle a fait des émules. Des anglophones organisent des concours de 'pire fanfiction au monde'. Je crois que je vais éviter de les traduire pour me concentrer sur autre chose…

Merci d'avoir lu ces horreurs et bonne continuation à tous !


End file.
